Good Form/Transcript
{| class="toccolours" cellpadding="5" |- |colspan="5" style="background: #7175F5; height: 5px;"| |- | colspan="3" | SCENE: Neverland. Present day. Dragging an unconscious adult with them a group of Lost Boys runs through the undergrowth. Arriving at a wooden cage they lock their prisoner up. Briefly, the camera focuses on the prisoner revealing him to be Neal Cassidy. ---- Felix: You heard Pan. You know what to do with him. ---- SCENE: Neverland. Present day. Pan’s camp. Lost Boys play chanting. Henry Mills watches them from a distance. One Lost Boy, Devin, approaches Henry nudging him with a stick. ---- Devin: (scoffs) So, you're the kid Pan's been looking for all this time. (This time he nudges Henry harder. Henry backs away.) Henry: Ask him. (Devin attacks Henry playfully. Startled, Henry jumps out of his reach.) Stop it! Devin: If you can't take this, how are you gonna handle what Pan has in store for you? (Looking down Henry notices a stick lying on the ground. Nodding Devin encourages Henry to pick up the stick. As soon as Henry is armed Devin charges. They engage in a playful fight.) Peter Pan: (watching) Not bad. But wouldn't it be more fun, if you had real swords? Henry: I’ve never used a real sword. Peter Pan: (to Henry) This is Neverland and you have the heart of the truest believer. You can use whatever you want. (places a hand on Henry’s shoulder) You just need to believe, Henry. Close your eyes and believe you're holding a real sword. (Henry closes his eyes. Opening them again he’s holding a blade in hand.) What are you waiting for? Go on. (Henry charges Devin. Watching them Lost Boys cheer.) Go on! Go for it! Keep going! Come on! (With one stroke of his sword Henry cuts his opponent’s stick in a half.) Come on, Henry! (Charging once again, Henry hits his opponent drawing blood.) Henry: (shocked) I'm sorry. It was an accident. Peter Pan: Henry. Don't you know the best thing about being a Lost Boy? (Peter Pan hands Henry his sword back.) You never apologize. (turns to Lost Boys) Come on. (Lost Boys cheer loudly. Peter Pan encourages Henry to raise his arm in an victorious gesture) Henry: (pleased) Yeah. ---- SCENE: Neverland. Present day. Neal Cassidy’s hideout. David Nolan lights a torch. There are chalk markings on the wall. Emma Swan struggles to remove pillows in order to examine the markings more closely. Hook watches Emma. ---- Hook: You need a hand, love? Emma: Is that a joke? Hook: No, I'm being quite serious. (shifts the pillows) Emma: Wow. David: What is it? Hook: It appears Neal marked his days trapped on this island. (Emma notices something) Mary Margaret: What's wrong? Emma: Look here. Neal stopped counting. Mary Margaret: Cause he got off the island? Emma: He was here longer. David: Then, why would he... Emma: Because he lost hope. Regina Mills: You got that from scribbles? Emma: I got that because it's what I did. Every time I went to a new foster home. I counted days until counting seemed pointless. David: You think the same thing is happening to Henry? Emma: Pan said it would. David: Hey, we’re gonna rescue him. Emma: Yeah, I know that. And you know that, but Henry doesn't know that. Pan wants him to lose faith. Regina: So, what? You want to send him a message? Because I haven't seen a Neverland post office. What are you suggesting? Emma: We take a page from Pan. And we start being clever. We need to send a simple sign. A sign that we’re coming. Regina: With Lost Boys running around trying to kill us all? Mary Margaret: Maybe it's time we use that to our advantage. Regina: How? Mary Margaret: Follow me, I'll show you. (Mary Margaret exits, Emma is about to follow, but Hook stops her.) Hook: Swan? Emma: What? We’re wasting time. Hook: I... I just wanted to let you know that I do know what it feels like. To lose hope. Emma: I know what this is. This... you...you know, trying to bond with me. So, save your breath. I'm not in the mood. (David approaches Hook) David: Let me give you a bit of advice, Hook. She's never gonna like you. Hook: Is that so? David: How could she? You're nothing but a pirate. ---- SCENE: Enchanted Forest. Past. The Jewel of the Realm is at anchor. Sailors attend to their assigned tasks. ---- First Sailor: Look alive, men! Second Sailor: Take the sail, take the rig! Third Sailor: All hands on deck! Lieutenant: All hands on deck! (The sailors line up. The lieutenant walks down the line. He indicates one sailor whose uniform isn’t buttoned properly.) Third Sailor: Apologies, lieutenant. Lieutenant: It's Lieutenant Jones, sailor. The captain is in transit with new orders from the king himself. Before his arrival this ship will be swapped from stem to stern and... (He stops in front of a sailor picking a bottle out of the sailor’s pocket.) Rum, sailor? (turns to face the men) Does anyone know what happens to sailors, who drink rum? (No one dares to speak.) They get drunk. And drunkenness leads to bad form. And if there's one thing that won't be tolerated aboard this ship, it's bad form. (The lieutenant throws the bottle overboard.) Captain: My ship has never been in finer hands. Lieutenant: Aye, Captain. We stand ready to receive the king's orders. Captain: (addressing the sailors) To your stations. When the king summoned me, I knew there was only one man I could trust, to navigate this difficult journey. My little brother. Lieutenant: Perhaps you mean younger brother. Captain: (hands Killian Jones a sextant) A gift. To commemorate our latest voyage together. Lieutenant: A sextant? You always were the sentimental type. Captain: Look closer, brother. Lieutenant: I’ve never seen markings like this. To what strange land are we headed? Captain: I'm under orders not to say until we arrived. But, brother, this is the mission of our dreams. A mission that will bring peace to the kingdom and glory to the Jones brothers. Lieutenant: A hero's journey. That's indeed good form, brother. (turns around) Master bosun? Bosun: Aye, sir? Lieutenant: All hands prepare to set sail. Make speed. ---- SCENE: Neverland. Present day. Emma and Mary Margaret, Regina make ropes. ---- Regina: A trap? That's your plan? Mary Margaret: The Lost Boys wanna come after us, we need to go after them. Hook: You really think, the Lost Boys are gonna betray Pan? Mary Margaret: Thanks for the advice. David? David: Yeah? Mary Margaret: We need more vines. David: (panting) On it. You're coming with me, pirate. Hook: Why's that? Emma: Because, we need more rope. Hook: (bows) If the lady insists. (follows David) ---- SCENE: Neverland. Present day. David picks up vines. Hook follows close behind. ---- Hook: What would you like to yell at me about now, Dave? David: Stay away from my daughter. Hook: I guess, she can take care of herself. She doesn't need your parenting. Which is a good thing. David: What does that mean? Hook: It means you're gonna die in a day or so, anyway. David: Nothing I can do about that. But, if I do die,... Hook: (interrupting) When... David: It'll be in helping my family and that something someone like you can't understand. Hook: What, if I told you there's a way to save you? David: I'd say no, cause anything that takes us off course of saving Henry, is selfish. But, of course, you would think that was the way to go. Hook: Bugger off. You think, I'm being selfish? I'm risking my life for all of you, every moment I'm here aligned against him. David: Please, you're not here out of any nobility. You're here for Emma. And let me tell you something else: You're never gonna get her. I'll see to that. Hook: It's a good thing you're gonna die then. (David intends to punch Hook in the face, but he staggers. Hook catches him by the arm.) Mate. Mate, stop. I don't fight invalids. (settles an unconscious David on the ground) Mate? Mate? ---- SCENE: Neverland. Present day. Hook pours rum into David’s mouth. Coughing David awakes. ---- Hook: Have another drink. David: No, thank you. I'm okay now. (coughs) Hook: (supports David, who tries to get up) No, you're not. I thought you had days left. Let me see. Let me see that. David: No. Hook: Let me see. (Reluctantly, David lifts his shirt. The right side of his chest is covered with black veins all over it. The uppermost veins begin to spread to the left.) The Dreamshade has almost reached your heart. It's hours now. You have to tell your family. David: No. Not, when I can still help them save Henry. (David tries to move, but he staggers again. Hook catches him once more.) Hook: Catch your breath, mate, or the little time you have, will be less. (With an effort David picks something from the ground) What's that? David: (taking a closer look) It's a military insignia. (reading the name embossed on it) "Jones". You know him? Hook: Aye, he was my captain. And my brother. We voyaged this infernal island a long time ago. This was on the strap of his satchel my brother lost during a duel with Pan. It must have washed down with the rains from the storms that wrecked the Jolly Roger. David: From where? Hook: There. Dead Man's Peak. I thought it was gone forever. David: What was gone? Hook: No, it's too dangerous. David: What's too dangerous? If you know something that can help us, don't hold back. Hook: If this insignia survived all this years, then perhaps my brother's satchel did as well. And inside this satchel is a sextant, that can help us to decode Neal's star map that can get us off this island. David: I know now, how I'm gonna spend my last hours, we’re gonna find that thing. Hook: Well, look, you might reach the top, but you'll die before you return. David: Then, come with me and make sure the sextant gets back to Emma. You ready to be a hero? ---- SCENE: Enchanted Forest. Past. Liam and Killian are aboard the Jewel of the Realm. ---- Liam: Relay the order! (he pulls out a book) Killian: Aye, sir (Liam hands Killian the book and they look through it.) Killian: Star charts. I've never seen these constellations before. Liam: No one has. Liam: That's right. We're going to a new land, brother. Crew Member: Enemy sighted off the port quarter! (Killian and Liam each grab a telescope.) Killian: A frigate and two corvettes gaining fast. Master gunner, roll out the port cannons! Stand by to bring her about (Liam grabs the sextant.) Liam: Belay that order! (A cannon fires from the enemy ship, but just misses the Jewel of the Realm) That was close. Killian: We'll never outrun them. Liam: Have faith, leftenant. Deploy the Pegasus! Crew Member: Deploy the Pegasus! (Bell clanging. Crew members start deploying a mast.) Crewmen: Heave! Ho! Heave! Ho! Heave! Ho! (The mast deploys.) Killian: What is that? Crewmen: Let's go! Liam: That is a sail woven from the last remaining feathers of the great creature, Pegasus. Killian: Legend has it that horse could fly. Liam: Indeed. So can we. Hang on! (Liam chuckles. The ship begins to fly. The crewmen cheer as the ship lifts off the water. Another cannon fires, but also misses.) Whoo-hoo! (A third cannon fires, and misses as well. The crewmen cheer. Cannons keep on firing, but to no avail.) Set a course, leftenant. Second star to the right, and strait on 'till morning. (Killian looks through the sextant.) ---- SCENE: Neverland. Present day. Hook and David return to the camp to tell the others about the sextant. ---- Emma: A sextant? And you're telling us about this now? Regina: How do we know you're not lying? Hook: Oh, you don't, but I'm not. It's the best hope yet we've had of an exit plan, and don't forget we're going to need one. Emma: Then what are we waiting for? Hook: Emma... you were right. We need to get that message to Henry. Every day without hope is a day closer to becoming a lost boy. (Hook wraps a bundle of rope around himself.) Your father and I should go.(He exits.) David: Hook's right. Mary Margaret: Uh, you wanna split up? David: It's the last thing I wanna do, but there's a chance he can get us home. Mary Margaret: Okay (David sighs.) David: And, Emma, while I'm gone just... Emma: Listen to my mother? David: (chuckles)''Be careful. '''Emma:' Always am. David: And when you send that message to Henry, add something to it for me, would ya? Emma: Mm-hmm David: Tell him... tell him grandpa loves him. (David hugs Emma.) Emma: Oh. Uh, ok. Good luck. David: (whispers) Yeah. You, too. (David turns to Mary Margaret.) Mary Margaret: You all right? David: Yeah (He hugs Mary Margaret.) I just-- I've gotta go. Mary Margaret: Mmm. I'll see you soon. David: Well, you know Neverland's a dangerous place, and... you know-- you just never know what's gonna happen. Mary Margaret: (interrupting) David. You're gonna be fine. David: Right. (David presses his hands against Mary Margaret's head, and kisses her on the forehead. He then kisses her again.) Mary Margaret: Mmm. David: (whispers) I love you. (David leaves and joins Hook again as they continue.) ---- SCENE: Neverland. Present day. Emma, Mary Margaret, and Regina getting ready to entrap Devin. Mary Margaret draws her bow as Devin hunts a pig. She fires the arrow into a rope, releasing a net, which falls on top of him. ---- Devin: (grunts) Uhh! (Emma, Regina, and Mary Margaret surround him, with the latter drawing her bow.) What are you doing?! (Devin breaks free of the net.) Are you trying to start a war with Pan. Emma: Pan started the war when he kidnapped my son. Regina: But that doesn't you our enemy. (Regina opens her palm, using magic to reveal an Apollo Bar.) Devin: (stands up) What's that? Regina: Chocolate. I thought you might like the taste of something sweet. Emma: We don't wanna hurt you. We just need you to deliver a message to Henry. Devin: Why should I help you? Emma: Because you had a home and a family once and you stopped believing you could get back to them. Now we're here. We can help-- not just Henry, all of you. We can get you home. (Regina moves her hand closer, offering the chocolate bar. Devin takes it and smells it.) Devin: Mmm. (Devin chuckles and immediately throws the chocolate bar into the jungle. Emma draws her dagger.) Don't you get it? I'm here because I don't wanna go home. None of us do. Emma: Pan's a monster. Look what he did to you. Devin: (points to his scar) Oh, Pan didn't do that. Henry did. ---- SCENE: Neverland. Present day. David and Hook are navigating their way through the jungle. ---- Hook: How are you holding up, mate? David: Don't worry about me. Just worry about getting us to the sextant. Hook: I meant the good-byes. Looked a bit stormy back there. David: I did what had to be done, and I did it out of love. Emma and Mary Margaret will understand that. (David stops and leans against a tree to catch his breath. Hook stops to wait.) Hook: You gonna tell them that from beyond the grave. David: No. You are. You're gonna tell them that I died a hero, fighting for their way home. What you're not gonna tell them is that I left already a dead man. Hook: The truth, you mean. David: Their last memories of me won't me of a liar. (David continues walking past Hook. Hook starts following him.) Hook: Why should I help you? David: (chuckles) Well, if you didn't steal that bean, they wouldn't have had a chance to take Henry, we wouldn't be on this island, and I wouldn't be dying of dreamshade. Hook: Fair point. At least you got to say good-bye. Most people don't get that much. (David stops to think, while Hook continues walking.) David: You lost someone, didn't you? (David follows Hook and then they both stop.) Hook: This is where we ascend. I'll climb ahead and throw down the rope. (The camera pans, showing the mountain from bottom to top and just how tall it is. David and Hook continue walking towards it.) David: (breathing heavily) He was your brother, right? I had a brother, too, you know. A twin. He died before I ever met him. Hook: There were two of you? I can barely stomach one. David: (chuckles) Ah, you would've liked him. He was a thief and a liar. Hook: Yeah, you would've liked my brother. He could be a stubborn ass. Now wait here.(David and Hook stop at the base of Dead Man's Peak. Hook starts climbing, while David waits.) ---- SCENE: Neverland. Past. Killian and Liam set foot onto the shore of Neverland. Liam picks up an envelope from their rowboat. ---- Killian: What exactly does the king have to find on this island? (Liam shows the envelope to Killian and opens it. He pulls out a drawing and the camera reveals it to be some sort of plant.) Liam: A plant. Killian: We journeyed across the realms for a plant? Liam: Our sources say it's magical. Potent enough to heal any injury. Killian: (astonished) So we never have to bury another sailor at sea again? Liam: Now you understand the importance of our mission. (Peter Pan appears out of nowhere behind them.) Peter Pan: Are you two lost? (Killian and Liam turn around swiftly and both draw their swords.) You look lost to me. Liam: Identify yourself, boy. Peter Pan: I'm Peter Pan. I live here. Who are you? Liam: Captain Jones. (He puts his sword back.) And my leftenant. (addressing Killian) We're here by order of the king. (Killian puts his sword back.) Peter Pan: The king, huh? We don't have any kings in Neverland. Just me. Liam: That's funny. We seek this plant. (Liam pulls out the drawing of the plant and shows it to Peter Pan. This time, the camera reveals it as Dreamshade.) Now tell us, boy, where can we find it? (Peter Pan takes the picture.) Peter Pan: Your king sent you for this plant? Liam: You know it? Peter Pan: Dreamshade? It's the deadliest plant on the island. Your king is really ruthless. Liam: Nonsense Killian: (to Peter Pan) It's medicine. Peter Pan: It's doom. Why fight a messy battle when you can kill an entire army with the sap of one plant? Killian: (whispering to Liam) Is it possible? The kind would turn poison upon our enemies. Liam: Don't be so gullible. (turns to Peter Pan) This boy is playing games, and I'm quickly tiring of them. (He takes the picture from him.) Come. We should keep moving. (Liam leaves, and Killian slowly follows. He turns back to look at Peter Pan) Peter Pan: Don't say I didn't warn you. (He waves Killian away.) ---- SCENE: Neverland. Present. Dead Man's Peak. Hook pulls vines from a dead tree. David waves from the base as Hook is about to throw the vines down, but Peter Pan appears in the distance out of nowhere. ---- Peter Pan: Don't pull him up yet. (Hook turns around.) I wanna talk. Alone. (Hook drops the vines and advances toward Peter Pan.) Hook: What do you want? Peter Pan: To offer you a deal. Come back and work for me, like the old days. Hook: (chuckles) I don't miss the old days. Peter Pan: What if I were to offer you something hard to come by. (Pan teleports to right in front of Hook's face.) Passage off the island. Hook: (shakes his head) Still not interested. Peter Pan: What if I were to sweeten the deal? You can take someone with you... Emma. Hook: Emma would never leave her son. Peter Pan: She did once before, and you can be there to pick up the pieces. We've known each other a very long time, Killian. We've done business before and I think this is the perfect time to restart that relationship. Hook: What if I'm not interested. Peter Pan: Of course you are. Because that's what I've always liked about you. You're good at surviving. Hook: What do you want me to do? Peter Pan: Be in my employ. Do my dirty work. Hook: What dirty work? Peter Pan: When the time comes, I'll let you know. But first, I need a signal that you've taken my deal. Hook: So my word right now wouldn't be good enough? Peter Pan: You know me. (Pan teleports behind Hook.) I like action. I'll know you've taken my deal when I see the prince's dead body up on that peak. Hook: Oh, you'll see that anyway. He's on his last legs thanks to dreamshade. Peter Pan: I wanna see you kill him before the poison. I want to see your hook inside his body. Hook: And what if I don't take your offer. Peter Pan: Remember the last time you didn't listen to me. (Peter Pan pulls Hook's flask out, but he swifty takes it back.) Have a drink. You know it always helps you think. (Peter Pan disappears, and David climbs up to the top of the cliff.) Hook: Bloody hell. I told you to wait. David: (panting) Were you talking to someone? Hook: Just talking to myself. It's an old habit from many nights on the lonely seas. David: (looks down at Hook holding flask) Well, I'm glad to see your enjoying the refreshments while you do it. Hook: Apologies, mate. It isn't much farther now. (David continues walking, and Hook follows close behind.) ---- SCENE: Neverland. Past. Dead Man's Peak. Liam and Killian walk towards a dreamshade plant, and Liam compares it to the one in his drawing. ---- Killian: Well, it certainly doesn't look like medicine. Liam: You choose to believe that boy over our king? (Liam puts the drawing away.) Killian: That boy showed us the path to the dreamshade. Why would he lie about its nature. Liam: To keep it all for himself. You actually think our king would send us to retrieve something so dangerous. (Liam walks over to the plant for close inspection.) '''Killian:' I would hope not. This is not what I signed up for. Liam: You signed up to listen to your king. Killian: Because I thought he was a--a man of honour. Liam: He is! Killian: If this is a poison it won't just end the war. It will obliterate an entire race. Liam: What do you know of any of this? I am your brother and your captain. You will listen to me. Killian: No. I'll fight my enemies, but I'll fight fair. Liam: Then allow me to disabuse you of that illusion. (Liam draws his sword and cuts off a branch from the dreamshade bush. He turns to Killian and shows it to him, then drags one of the thorns up his wrist.) Killian: Brother, don't! Liam: See? Perfectly fine. I told you; Our king would never lie to us. Now let's collect our specimens and get off this-- (Liam suddenly pauses, gasping in pain) Killian: Liam? Liam: Killian... (Liam turns, showing his veins as they turn black from the dreamshade) Killian: Your arm! (Killian races to his brother's side and supports him as he starts to fall. Liam continues gasping in pain.) Liam: I'm sorry, brother. Killian: No... No. No! ---- SCENE: Neverland. Present. Emma, Regina, and Mary Margaret have a Devin tied to a tree. Emma is in his face, interrogating him. ---- Devin: It's too late! Henry is a Lost Boy, now! Your boy is one of the most vicious recruits we've had in ages! (Emma starts to choke him but is pulled away by Mary Margaret) Mary Margaret: Don't let him get to you, okay? Regina: Move aside. (she steps forward. Mary Margaret blocks her.) Mary Margaret: Why? Regina: So I can rip his heart out! Then he'll do exactly what we want. Mary Margaret: This is not how we do things! Emma, we can find another way. Regina: Really? And what do you think, Emma? Emma: I think we need to talk to our son. Mary Margaret: We can't do this! That is brutal-- (Emma forces Mary Margaret to the side.) Emma: We can't but she can. Do it Regina! Mary Margaret: Emma! (Emma holds Mary Margaret back as Regina walks over to Devin.) Emma: (whispering) I'm sorry. (Devin grunts in pain as Regina pulls out his heart.) ---- SCENE: Neverland. Present. Emma is sitting, her and Mary Margaret dealing with the aftermath of the previous scene. ---- '''Emma:' Mary Margaret, I'm sorry. Mary Margaret: You don't have to apologize to me. It's Henry I'm worried about. Emma: I know. That's why I'm willing to let Regina do whatever it takes. Mary Margaret: When we get to him, I just want to make sure the line is still there. Emma: What line? (Regina unties the rope binding Devin to the tree and motions for him to follow her.) Mary Margaret: The line between what Regina is willing to do, and what you are willing to do. Emma: I'm willing to do whatever it takes to get him home! Mary Margaret: But the cost can't be this family. Emma: It won't be. Regina: Second thoughts? Emma: Let's get him that message. Regina: Oh, we're going to do more than that. (Regina takes a compact mirror from her coat, breaking it in half. She hands one half to Devin.) We're gonna see him. ---- SCENE: Neverland. Present. Dead Man's Peak. Hook and David approach the dreamshade vines. ---- '''Hook:' (sighs) Well, since you're already dying from the stuff, you won't mind if I stand back while you..? David: Yeah. (David rounds Hook, drawing his sword and raising it to Hook's neck, trapping Hook between the blade and the dreamshade.) I know about your deal with Pan. Hook: You heard that, then? David: Yeah. I heard that. Hook: Then you know I didn't agree. David: Yeah, you also didn't disagree. Hook: Don't you see? This is what he wanted, to turn us against each other. (Hook grunts as David presses the blade onto his neck) David: Well, it worked. Hook: You're making the poison spread quicker, mate. David: I don't care. I just have to last long enough to get the sextant back to my family. Now take me to it! Hook: My brother didn't lose his satchel up here! I made that up. (David slowly lowers his sword in disbelief.) David: What about the insignia? Hook: I dropped it on the path so you'd find it. (deep inhale) David: Why? Hook Because I knew you'd never make the journey here if I told you the truth. David: The truth? The truth--you brought me here to die? Hook: I brought you here to save your life! David: You're a liar! (David grunts and charges Hook. Hook punches him in the nose, making David fall backward and knocking him out.) ---- SCENE: Neverland. Past. Dead Man's Peak. Killian is hovering over Liam's unconscious body. ---- Killian: Come on. Liam! (Killian shakes his brother, trying to rouse him.) (voice breaking) Hey, hey. Let's get you back to the ship, come on. Killian tries to pick his brother off of the ground. Pan appears behind them.) Peter Pan: I tried to warn you. He'll die as soon as the poison reaches his heart. (Pan walks towards Killian.) Killian: (whispers) Please. He's my brother. He's all I have left. Peter Pan: Well, maybe you shouldn't have goaded him into it. Killian: He's so stubborn. I didn't mean to. Can you help me? Peter Pan: (sighs deeply) Well, I might not feel like it, but today's your lucky day. There is a way to stop him from dying. (Killian stands) Killian: Tell me. (Pan walks over to the dreamshade and waves his hand, revealing a spring tucked behind it.) Peter Pan: This spring. These waters are rich with the power of Neverland. It's what keeps this land and all on it so... young. If one was to drink directly from it, its powers could cure any ill. Killian: Thank you. (Killian walks toward it. Pan stops him) Peter Pan: But... I must warn you. All magic comes with a price, and that spring is no exception. Don't leave the island unless you're willing to pay it. Killian: Of course, whatever you want. It's yours. (Killian fills a canteen with water from the spring. He brings it over to Liam to drink.) Brother! Liam: That's captain to you. (Liam wipes his mouth. Killian starts laughing in relief.) What happened? (Liam sits up) Killian: It doesn't matter. Now let's pay the boy. Liam: How? Killian: Boy! What do you want? (silence. Pan has disappeared.) Boy? ---- SCENE: Present. Neverland. Pan's camp. Henry is sitting on the outskirts and draws a picture of a house in the dirt. Devin approaches him. ---- '''Henry:' (standing) I don't want to fight again, okay? Devin: I didn't come to fight. I came to deliver a message. (he pushes Henry further towards the edge of the clearing. The picture in the dirt disappears as Henry shuffles backward.) Your family is here. Henry: What? Devin: They're on the island... (frame cuts to Regina holding Devin's heart, clearly controlling his actions.) Regina and Devin: ...trying to find you. (Devin repeats) ...trying to find you. Henry: Y--you--you're making this up because I cut your cheek. You're trying to get back at me. Regina and Devin: I'm not making it up. (Devin repeats) I'm not making it up Devin: Look. (he hands Henry the half of the mirror Regina gave to him earlier. Devin leaves to go stand guard.) Regina: Henry, are you okay? Emma: Henry! Can you hear me? Henry: Mom? Mary Margaret: I'm here too, Henry! Henry: No. (he looks up to Devin) This is a trick. Emma: No. No, this is not a trick. Henry, I promise you this is real. Kid, it's Operation Cobra Rescue. It's us. Henry: Y--you're here? Emma: Yes. We're coming to get you. Henry: (he glances to the side) There's someone coming. (he checks again. Pan is shown walking through the brush into camp) It's Pan. I--I--I gotta go. Regina: Henry-- (Emma and Mary Margaret stammer) Henry: I--I gotta go. Regina: We love you! (Henry drops the mirror, shattering it and walking back to camp. Emma, Regina, and Mary Margaret stare at their half lovingly as the scene cuts) ---- SCENE: Past. Flying over Neverland in the Jewel Of The Realm. Killian and Liam are in the Captain's Quarters of the ship. ---- Killian: How are you feeling? Liam: (curtly) Shipshape. (he sighs, turning to Killian) Killian... I should have listened to you. Killian: Oh. (he waves off the comment, standing) I'm just glad you survived. What now, brother? Liam: We reveal our King's cowardice. (he rounds his desk and grabs his coat) Killian: Well, let's hope the realm sides with us. Liam: Oh, they will. (Liam puts on his coat) To fight battles with unholy weapons is, as you say, bad form. Killian: Aye, (Killian puts his hands on his brother's shoulders) I will follow you to the ends of the earth, brother. Crewman: off-stage (shouting) All hands, brace for landing! (ship creaks and waves crash as it sets down in the water) Land ho! Killian: (chuckles and looks out onto the ocean) What do you say, Liam? (Liam quietly gasps) You want some company when you report to the Admiralty? (Liam grunts and falls to the ground. Killian turns, realizing his brother is in pain.) (softly) Liam? Liam: (groans, gasping for air) Killian: No. No! (he runs to Liam) Liam! (Liam starts choking) Liam. Liam! (he takes his brother into his arms) No, no, no, no! No, no, no! (shouting) Help! Help! (Liam gasps and then goes limp, dying in Killian's arms. voice breaking.) Liam... (crying) ---- SCENE: Neverland. Present. Dead Man's Peak. David is unconscious on the ground. Hook takes his canteen. ---- '''Hook:' (grunts, straightening) Bloody hell. (he covers his face and draws his sword, then begins hacking at the overgrown dreamshade. He fills the canteen with the water from the waterfall and returns, checking himself for scratches. He sighs in relief.) Mate, wake up. (slaps David awake gently) David: (coughs) Hey! Get off me! (he struggles to get away) Hook: Hey, whoa, whoa! (he pushes David back) Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Whoa, whoa. Look. (David pauses, panting) In this canteen is the water that will stop the dreamshade and will save your life. David: (coughing) That's why you brought me up here? Hook: Yes. David: You knew I wouldn't come on my own; that I wouldn't leave my family. Hook: That you were stubborn? Yes, I gathered that rather quickly. David: (inhaling deeply) Well, give it to me. Hook: (retracting his hand) There's something you need to know first. Because its power comes from the island, once you drink this water, you can never leave Neverland. David: It's a small price to pay for what I get in return--the chance to save my grandson... (panting) and to help my family get home. (Hook gives him the canteen. He drinks it all. David laughs in relief as the effects of the dreamshade disappear. Hook helps him up) One question. Why risk your life for me when there wasn't anything for you in return? Hook: I didn't do it for you, mate. (he winks) scene cuts to Emma, Mary Margaret and Regina walking back to their clearing after talking to Henry '''Mary Margaret:' You think he's okay? Emma: He's fine. Regina: You know this how? Emma: Because he's our son, and he's a survivor, and now he has something to survive for. He knows we're coming, and we're not gonna let him down. Mary Margaret: I'm sorry I doubted you. I'm just... (Mary Margaret sighs. Emma turns to face her) I know how easy it is to give in to the darkness. I didn't want you to-- Regina: (interrupting curtly) She didn't. I'' did. That's what I'm here for. One happy family. ''(foliage rustles. They all prepare for battle.) David: Stand down, it's us! (they lower their weapons. Regina extinguishes her fireball. David kisses Mary Margaret. Regina cringes.) Regina: Uh, Where is the sextant? Hook: I'm afraid Pan got to it first. (they sigh deeply) Mary Margaret: I'm not complaining but what was that-- (David kisses her again) Emma: (awkwardly) Okay, I'm.. complaining. (she turns away) Regina: What I wouldn't give for another sleeping curse. David: Hook... He saved my life. Hook: You sure you want to tell them that, mate? David: On our trek, we were ambushed by Lost Boys. Pinned down, outnumbered. But Hook, he risked his life to stop me from getting hit by a poisoned arrow but if it wasn't for Hook, I wouldn't be alive. (he walks over to Hook) Your flask, please. (Hook hands it over to him. David raises it in toast.) I thought he deserved a little credit. Hook: Thank you. (David takes a swig and coughs. He hands the flask to Mary Margaret.) Mary Margaret: To Hook. (she drinks then offers some to Regina) Regina: I don't do rum. (she walks away) Emma: (taking the flask from Mary Margaret) To Hook. (she toasts and then caps the flask.) Did you really save his life? Hook: That surprise you? Emma: Well, you and David aren't exactly... (inhales deeply) How do you say it? (cheesy English accent) Mates? Hook: (he smiles and then becomes serious once again) Doesn't mean I'd leave your father to perish on this island. Emma: Thank you. Hook: Um... (scratches the nape of his neck) Perhaps gratitude is in order now. (he smirks playfully) Emma: (she smiles, knowing where this is going) Uh, yeah. That's what the "Thank you" was for. Hook: Mm. That all your father's life is worth to you? (he takes a step toward her) Emma: Please. (she rolls her eyes) You couldn't handle it. Hook: (whispering) Perhaps it's you who couldn't handle it. (Emma grabs Hook by the collar and kisses him) That was, um... Emma: (panting) A one-time thing. Don't follow me. Wait five minutes. Go get some firewood or something. (she walks back to the group) Hook: As you wish. (Hook takes a deep breath and walks the opposite direction) ---- SCENE: Open Ocean. Past. Aboard the Jewel of the Realm. The crew stages a burial at sea for their Late captain Liam Jones. ---- '''Young Crewman:' This belongs to you now, (he holds out a bag with an insignia.) Captain. Killian: (he holds the bag carefully) You will never leave my side, Brother... (he addresses his crew) We are sworn... to serve the King and this realm. (Killian trades the bag for a torch) They sent us to retrieve an unthinkable poison, one that killed our dear Captain. (he runs to stand near the Pegasus sail) Never again shall anyone sail to that cursed land. (he sets the sail on fire) And never again shall we take such orders! Various Crewmen: Yes! Here, Here! Killian: Serving the King; Fighting his wars! Crewmen: No! Killian: (shouting) That is the way of dishonor! And all you who disagree, flee now or walk the bloody plank! For those who stay will be free men, and I will be your Captain. Crewmen: Aye! Killian: We'll sail under the crimson flag and we'll give our enemies no quarter. We'll take what we please! Single Crewman: Yes! Killian: And we'll live by our own rules... (crewmen cheer) for that is the best form of all! Crewmen: Yeah! Killian: Our kingdom is corrupt and immoral. They took my brother from me, and now I'm gonna take everything they've got... Single Crewman: Yes! Killian: (he moves from where he was standing, crossing the ship) Starting with this ship. (crewmen cheer) (Killian shouts) Bring the paint from below! Young Crewman: Sir? Killian: It's time we rename this vessel. We no longer sail as the "Jewel of the Realm". We now sail as the "Jolly Roger"! (Killian takes off his coat and throws it overboard) Various Crewmen: Yes! Yeah! (they start to cheer) Killian: and when they come for us, I want them to know exactly what we are--''(shouting)'' Pirates! (crewmen cheer) For at least among thieves, there is honor! Young Crewman: (shouting) Long live Captain Jones! (crewmen cheer) Crewmen: (chanting) Captain Jones! Captain Jones! Captain Jones! Captain Jones! Captain Jones! Captain Jones! Captain Jones! Captain Jones! Captain Jones! ---- SCENE: Neverland. Present. Hook is sitting alone in the woods. ---- '''Pan:' (clears throat) You really should have taken my deal. (he stands upright and walks toward Hook.) Hook: It looks like I don't need your help with Emma after all, mate. Pan: What, you think that kiss actually meant something? Hook: I do. I think it means she's finally starting to see me for the man I am. Pan: What? (he scoffs) That you're a one-handed Pirate with a drinking problem? I'm no grown-up, but I'm pretty sure that's less than appealing. Hook: A man of honor. (he caps his flask) Pan: (Pan steps forward and crouches beneath Hook) So tell me, what would a "man of honor" such as yourself do with a big, fat secret? Hook: (sighing) Um... well that depends what the secret is. Pan: (smirking) Baelfire. (Hook turns in disbelief) Neal. (Pan stands and backs away a bit) Whatever name he goes by these days. The guy Emma loves. Henry's father. Hook: (stands) (apprehensively) What of him? He's dead. (he steps closer to Pan) Pan: No. I'm afraid not. (Pan threateningly takes another step toward Hook) He's alive. That's not even the best part. (Pan turns, starting to walk away before spinning and walking backwards into the forest) He's in Neverland. Hook: (darkly) Is he? Pan: Oh, yes. Can you believe it? I'm sure that Emma would love to know that Henry's father is still alive. But I'd hate for that to get in the way of a (Pan smirks) "budding romance". So, I'll leave it up to you to tell her or not. (he starts to walk away before turning back around) Let's see what kind of man you really are. (he chuckles and disappears into the forest). scene cuts to Felix and four Lost Boys carrying Neal's cage through the forest. Pan joins them. Pan: How's our guest? Felix: We drugged him. He'll be asleep for a while. Where do you want him? Pan: Hang him up. Over there. Next to the other one. (he chuckles and leaves the boys to hang Neal's cage.) Neal's cage slowly lifts into frame next to a cage that is silently shaking. Cut to black __NOWYSIWYG__ fr:3x05/Transcript Category:Season Three Transcripts